


Showtime

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: Gunmax and Duke have some fun. Warnings: Size kink, sticky, robot sex. pwp.
Relationships: Duke Fire/Gunmax, Duke/Gunmax
Kudos: 9





	Showtime

He had just planned on taking care of his bike after a long day out in the country. The last thing Gunmax had expected was Duke to jump him. Even further on the list of expectances was the circumstance he found himself in now.

Gunmax writhed on Duke Fire's hips, valve bared and leaking on the black pelvic plating. He had thought he'd gotten the upper hand a moment prior, pinning Duke to his little fire engine and grinning. As soon as Duke had found himself against his combiner, however, he merged with it. This current positioning was perfect for the almost cramped garage, Duke Fire's hulking frame leaning against a thick support barrier as he sat on the floor. Gunmax ground hard on his hips, shooting his partner looks over his shoulder as he made a mess. The larger mech was entirely content with watching the little show, the lap dance. Duke had yet to release his equipment, though the heat from below Gunmax gauged his pleasure. There weren't any words between them, things echoed in the garage and neither was interested in being found. The few sounds in the darkness were Gunmax's soft keens and Duke Fire's panting.

A click in front of Gunmax distracted him, and he looked down at a pressurizing cord. "No" he grunted flatly, resting his servo at the base of the equipment. "That's not going to fit anywhere." Before Duke could complain, the biker was leaning down to lap at the tip, squeezing around the base of the girth. Duke bit back a low groan, hips shifting as Gunmax charged him. Lying almost on his stomach, Gunmax tugged and teased at the length, his own hips thrusting at Duke's midriff. This gave the other a perfect view of his ignored valve. Bringing his servo up, Duke Fire's thumb rubbed around the interface, causing Gunmax to arch and grip his cord hard.

"Yeah baby, do that again~" he crooned, sucking around the cord's head, hips pressing back into Duke's hand. "Keep goin.'"

"Same to you," Duke grunted, teasing the valve and pressing the tip of his thumb in, earning a deep whine. His hips were twitching, unsure if bucking was a wise thing to do (if he threw Gunmax off the night would end horribly). His circuits were starting to crackle with energy, frame struggling to cool off with his standard fans. The way Gunmax was writhing against him, he believed that they were both planning on overload soon. It was just going to be interesting, who reached it first.

Gunmax's tongue dipped into the slit of his cord, and Duke jerked, the charge of his overload striking through his body. His servo clenched, thumb penetrating Gunmax's valve abruptly. The other jolted in a combination of pain and pleasure, body arching as his valve clenched on the digit. Lubricant splattered against the Gunmax's chest before Duke wound down, frame shuddering. Gunmax rested his head on his arm, panting on the black pelvic armor.

Duke withdrew his thumb, idly stroking the back of Gunmax's thigh. "Enjoy yourself?" he murmured, shifting to get comfortable. His optics were dim, tired.

"Mm? Heh," Gunmax laughed softly. "Well, I was the show, you were the audience." He started to grin, optics flashing. "And I'd say you got the good deal."


End file.
